


Нии-сан

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске называет его нии-сан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нии-сан

— Нии-сан, — Саске почтительно склоняет голову, подчиняясь решению брата.   
С каждым днем Фугаку все более уходит в тень, позволяя сыну принимать решения. Еще не все в клане готовы принять Итачи. Еще есть такие, кто называют его шпионом и псом хокаге, но с каждым решением, которое принимает Итачи, их все меньше.  
Но надежная опора, твердыня, которую всегда можно нащупать, если потерял равновесие, у Итачи только одна — его младший брат.

— Нии-сан, — поддразнивает его Саске. Они оба задыхаются — несмотря на то, что спарринг дружеский, сил он забирает столько же, сколько настоящий бой.   
Саске хитро ухмыляется, и это настораживает Итачи — брат придумал какую-то хитрость. Саске резко вскидывает руку, и Итачи отпрыгивает назад, ровно на столько, чтобы лезвие из молнии не прошило его насквозь, задев только щеку.  
— Почти смог, — комментирует Саске. Шаринган в его глазах горит голодным огнем, когда Саске следит за тем, как из царапины по коже медленно катится кровь. — Как ты догадался, что мое лезвие на самом деле длиннее?  
Итачи вытирает кровь и улыбается — надо же, Саске почти поймал его. Как он быстро вырос, Итачи и не заметил — скоро уже перерастет его.  
Сколько еще времени пройдет прежде чем Саске придумает трюк, на который Итачи поймается?  
— Верил в тебя, — объясняет Итачи. — Знал, что ты можешь лучше.

— Нии-сан, — хрипит Саске, толкаясь в него. Он дергает Итачи за волосы, и тот позволяет.  
Позволяет ему делать с собой все, что угодно.  
Саске уже давно не выглядит младше — он выше, шире в плечах, обладает буйной растительностью. Он пышет силой и здоровьем, и уже давно Итачи побеждает в спаррингах только хитростью и опытом.  
Иногда тетушка шутит, что уже путает, кто из них старший, а кто младший. Итачи каждый раз этому улыбается — старший брат в душе всегда старше, и это ничего не сможет изменить.  
Даже то, как младший кончает в него со стоном, и помогает кончить ему — нескольких движений ладони на члене достаточно.

— Нии-сан, — жалобно говорит Саске, когда Цунаде выгоняет из палаты всех посетителей. Никто не спорит с хокаге и главным медиком Конохи, но Саске не двигается с места.  
Он стоит у двери, не обращая внимания на то, что Цунаде уже почти толкает его к выходу. Саске смотрит на Итачи и тот собирает последние силы, чтобы улыбнуться ему с ободрением.  
Не то чтобы Итачи не понимал его — поменяйся они местами, он и представить не мог, как бы повел себя тогда. Но Саске здоров, заболел только Итачи.   
Саске сильнее него, Итачи всегда это знал. Младший брат справится с тем, с чем не справился бы на его месте старший.  
Саске будет жить, это самое главное.

— Нии-сан, — шепчет Саске, когда приносит цветы к могильной плите.


End file.
